


McShep Comic #2

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think they were really thinking in that scene...</p><p>(Keller fan should probably skip this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep Comic #2

Please don't repost - but you can find it on my Tumblr and reblog if you like! *g* Thanks! 


End file.
